


Another Chance

by TimelessTimelord



Series: Another Chance [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTimelord/pseuds/TimelessTimelord
Summary: In which you're forced into a meeting with Tony Stark because your boss is just too convincing. And by convincing, he just drags ya to the meeting room.





	Another Chance

**"** **You're** _ **late**_ **, boss."** The tone of voice had your employer grimacing as he entered his own office. You sat behind your desk, never raising your eyes from the computer screen in front of you, fingers feverishly typing away at the keyboard. "You have a meeting in _literally_ five minutes."

**"** **Traffic was-"**

You cut him off, finally acknowledging him with a simple glance.

**"** **A bitch, right? Same excuse, different day, boss."**

The corners of his mouth fell into a frown, brows almost furrowing at your choice of words. Honestly, he should have been used to it by now. After all, you had been working for him for a grand total of six months, and he knew very well the type of language you tended to use. It wasn't going to change any time soon either.

Pushing away from your desk, you stood and thrust an envelope into Steve's hands. **"I need you to** _ **quickly**_ **read over that and sign it. I've got to send it out before noon if you want to see any profit from that deal you made last week."**

Steve nodded briefly. " **I take it you already read over it and everything is in order."**

**"** **Of course I did."** You almost wanted to scoff at the implication of ignorance on your part, but you held your tongue on the subject.

**"** **That's all I needed to know,"** he replied, flashing a half grin as he opened the envelope and scribbled his signature on the dotted line.

As much as you wanted to reprimand him for not actually listening to you and reading it, you said nothing as he handed the paperwork back to you. It had oddly become the norm for you to make sure everything was correct when it came to paperwork, and for Steve to not even second guess your judgment when it came to business matters.

You followed him into his private office, watching as he tossed his briefcase down on his desk and began to fiddle with his black tie. After a few moments of failed attempts at straightening it, you let out an impatient sigh, and waltzed up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

**"Just let me do it,"** you said.

It didn't even take you thirty seconds to have fixed his tie and have him looking presentable for the meeting. After all, you had become a master at making your boss look good enough to pitch a sale. In all honesty, you didn't think straightening and tightening his tie every day would be part of your job description, but there you were- doing it time and time again.

**"** **Thank you."** His voice was sincere as a smile tugged at his lips.

You shook your head, an almost amused chuckle passing by your lips. **"Meeting's in five minutes, you've got just enough time to chug your coffee and check your emails. Just make it snappy, okay?"**

And just like that, you turned on your heel and headed out the door, making a beeline for your desk. Slumping back down into your chair, your eyes fell back on the screen in front of you, scanning the email for any errors.

A minute later, the phone of your desk blinked and you abruptly dropped what you were doing to answer.

**"** **Hello? Steve Roger's office."**

**"** **Mister Stark and Miss Pots have arrived."** The voice on the other line answered.

**"** **Can you have someone lead them to meeting room one? I'd really appreciate that,"** you paused for a moment before adding, **"Tell them the boss will be down in a couple of minutes."**

**"** **Absolutely, I'll take care of it."**

**"** **Thank you, Sharon."**

You placed the phone back down, eyes fixated on the screen once more.

Out of the corner of your eye, you watched as Steve reappeared from his office a few minutes later.

**"** **They're in meeting room one,"** you announced, your attention back on the screen.

Steve stopped at the edge of your desk, brows furrowing once more. When he didn't budge after a few seconds, you forced yourself to tear your eyes away from the computer.

**"** **What's the matter, boss?"**

**"** **You're not coming with me?"** He questioned.

You raised your brows. **"Uh no. Why would I?"**

**"** **I think you should tag along for this one."**

Your lips fell into a frown, brows now mimicking his confused ones.

**"I have a lot of work to comb through-"**

**"It can wait. I want you to come with me on this one."**

**"But-"**

He reached down, hand curling around your forearm, and before you knew it, he was pulling you to your feet.

**"** **No buts on this one. Come on."**

You internally groaned as you followed behind Steve. It wasn't as though speaking with clients, and possible partners, wasn't in your job description. However, when it came to Stark Industries, you always found yourself dreading the interaction. He always had an air of superiority about him, and the fact that he always cast an almost judgmental look in your direction rubbed you the wrong way.

Lost in your own thoughts, you let out a startled yelp when you ran right into Steve's back. Instead of chastising you for not paying attention, he offered a damn near apologetic smile before speaking.

**"** **Don't worry, Y/N. We'll try to get this over as quick and painless as possible."**

You couldn't stop yourself from huffing.

**"** **You better or you owe me a round of drinks tonight, boss."**

Steve flashed a humorous grin before reaching for the doorknob.

**"** **Deal."**


End file.
